1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for transmitting a pilot and method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, wireless communication systems are ongoing to be widely and globally developed to provide various kinds of communication services for speech, data and/or the like. Generally, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting multi-user communications by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). For example, the multiple access system includes CDMA (code division multiple access) system, FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, TDMA (time division multiple access) system, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) system, MC-FDMA (multi carrier frequency division multiple access) system and the like.